dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Nan Yanoi
The vast Tau military complex on Kaurava II's second moon had always been intended for purposes above and beyond the current war. In a Tau-dominated solar system, this complex would become a key outpost on the Empire's border. This moon base had been named Nan Yanoi, or " Sword Moon ", refering to the powerful Ar'Ka Cannon built there. This weapon could fire it's devastating ion beam on any territory of any planet in the system. Heavy fortifications and anti-aircraft arrays were not enough for the Earth Caste architects of Nan Yanoi. To these they added an ambitious orbital perimeter defense system, which would fire ion beams, similar to that the Ar'ka Cannon, tuned to harm only intruders and spare Nan Yanoi's infrastructure from any damage. When complete, Nan Yanoi would be unassailable. Unfortunatly, the Tau stronghold was attacked before it was complete. Many systems and fortifications were not yet fully operational, including the perimeter defense system. An invasion fleet could be shot down, but they could not as easily protect against a samll force from making a beachhead at one of the gaps in the Tau's outer defenses. Such a feat would be be extraordinaily difficult, but it might just be possible. Nan Yanoi is the stronghold for the Tau Empire forces in Soulstorm's Single-player campaign. It is located on Orridune, a moon orbiting Kaurava II. BACKGROUND : Kaurava II's second moon was secretly settled by the Tau, who renamed it '''Nan Yanoi' (or "sword-moon") and constructed a military complex on it. Within days of their arrival, the Earth Caste had already created localised atmosphere, water supplies and a great plateau. The Tau then constructed a massive artillery emplacement as part of their conquest plan, called the Ar'Ka cannon, which could fire on any habitable territories in the system.'' GAMEPLAY : Honestly this map can be a bit of a tougher one. You start out without a base in the south east section of the map, but with some additional forces along with your Honor Guard. You have to move to the north, fighting as you go, to destroy a smaller Tau base and take over the area. Once you destroy all of the buildings there you will be given a primary Stronghold building and some builders, allowing you to finally start building up your forces. Now the main grind begins. There are several bases scattered around the map with one big main one at the north west, and you have to destroy the Coalition Center at the middle of that north west base to win. There is also a count-down timer; the Tau will receive heavy reinforcements from their fleet after a period of time. The fleet is being guided by three beacons that are in bases on the eastern section of the map. Destroying the first two will delay the reinforcements, destroying the final one will halt them entirely. Also, the Ark-Ka cannon emplacement is in the middle of the map and will periodically fire an anti-infantry blast at your forces, even if they are in the middle of your base. It's not VERY strong, your main infantry will be able to survive a couple of hits, but this is still draining. However, you can take control of this cannon yourself and use it against the Tau forces if you take control of the Critical Location point next to the cannon. Also, if you are playing a race that has air units that are good against buildings, unlike most other strongholds it is NOT recommended to use them to do quick raids to take out vital buildings; not only is nearly every Tau base protected by at least a couple of Barracudas that are quite respectable at anti-air combat, every base has multiple entrenched Broadside Battlesuits spread throughout them especially the northwest main base. These guys will do ruinous damage to your air units no matter where you try to attack from, and since they are infantry the air units that are good against buildings are terrible against them. Even a full squad of five anti-building air units won't get very far in an attack, so you shouldn't waste the resources. Those Broadside Battlesuits, in numbers that any Tau player will envy, will still do quite hefty damage to your ground forces including infantry, and since you want to stay ahead of the fleet reinforcements you'll have to be quite aggressive in your attacks. Expect to take a regular stream of losses as you grind through the bases towards the northwest. It is highly recommended to have both at least a couple of strong melee squads and a number of units with long-range infantry disruption abilities preferably by knockdown. You don't want the Fire Warriors staying on their feet letting rip at your infantry if you can avoid it, so while your main attack infantry is focusing in one area try to disrupt the Fire Warriors elsewhere to cut down their firepower. Category:Locations